


Santa Jamie

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie is playing Santa Claus at the children school Christmas party.





	1. Chapter 1

‘What’s yer name lass?’ Jamie said through his itchy fake beard.

‘Angelica’ responded the little blonde girl sit at his lap

‘Good to meet ye Angelica.’ said Jamie, ‘what do ye want for Christmas this year?’

‘A bicycle, an iPad, the big Barbie summer house, a shiny tiara, a kitten…’ Said the girl in quick succession.

‘Lass, is that no’ too much?’ Jamie answered. ‘I’m no’ goin’ to have space in my sleigh for everyone else.’

‘You’re sleigh is big, of course you can.’ Said convincingly the girl. ‘Mama says Men will always put you a excuse for try to not get you what you want, so just push harder until they do’

‘Yer mam is a wise woman.’ Said Jamie with a sigh, ‘I’ll do what I can.’

‘Thank you.’ Said the girl jumping out of his lap.

Jamie cursed his sister, her husband and their bloody ideas. It was Ian who was supposed to be there, acting as Santa Claus at the school’s event Jenny had passed so much time planning. Unfortunately, a bad timed fall playing with his children the previous evening had damaged Ian’s leg, swelling it to the point he had been unable to put his prosthetic leg that morning. Jenny had panicked for a bit until she just decided to pass the role to the closest man available, him. 

And that was why he had ended up on a too short for his frame costume, asking every single child at the school for their Christmas wishes…

‘Ye’re weigh like a good draft horse, lad.’ Said Jamie to the next child, ‘What is yer name?’

‘ ‘oger Jeremiah Wakefield MacKenzie, sir.’ Said the little boy

‘Ye dinna have to call me sir, wee Roger.’ Said Jamie, ‘What do ye want for Christmas?’

‘I want Bee to be my gilfiend.’ Said Little Roger.

‘Ye want a bee to be yer girlfriend?’ Said Jamie, quite confused.

‘No a bee. Bee, the’!’ Said the boy, enthusiastically pointing at Jamie’s own daughter, waiting at the queue. ‘She’s the pettiest gil in the wold, and knows how to play football and shinty. I want to mary Bee one day.’

‘Arena ye to young to think about lasses?, lad.’ Said Jamie

‘I’m five already, all gown up.’ Said Roger.

Claire was watching the whole scene from the back of the school auditorium, where a table had been installed with food and sweets for the children and a rather delicious eggnog for the adults. She had started laughing at the sight of her husband on a costume made for some five inches shorter than him, but half way of her third eggnog, her thought about Jamie and his red suit had wondered to a completely different path,

‘Happy Christmas, lass.’ Said Jamie as his youngest daughter sat at his lap, ‘What do ye want for Christmas this year?’

‘Dinna fash Da, I ken ‘tis ye.’ She answered proudly, ‘but I willna tell anyone.’

‘Of course ye do, Bree. My clever lass.’ Said Jamie, ‘But, still, what do ye want this year?’

‘That’s between me and Santa, Da. I already sent him my letter.’ That would make the Christmas shopping harder then, Jamie thought. ‘Maybe something for yer father then, I dinna ken, maybe a talk with wee Roger?’

‘Dinna fash for Roger,’ his daughter told him, ‘I like him, he’s funny, and he’s got a huge Pokemon collection.’

One by one, all the young children at the school passed through his lap, talking about bicycles, dolls, football gears and other things. Between child and child he would check for his children- Faith still waiting at the queue, Bree playing with Kitty Murray and that lad, Roger- and for Claire, sit at the back of the room. As Faith’s turn came closer, Jamie noticed Claire had left the auditorium, wondering where she had gone until the next children sit in his lap.

‘What’s yer name, lass?’ He asked to his daughter, trying to keep in character.

‘My name is Faith’ His seven-years-old daughter answered.

‘And what do ye want for Christmas, Faith?’ Jamie said, praying her answer wasn’t as cryptic as her sister’s.

‘I want my foster brother Fergus to be a proper Fraser definitely and forever.’ Jamie’s heart swallowed at the selfless answer of his daughter.

‘Ye also ken ‘tis me, is it no’, Faith?’ The little girl nodded with a faint smile, ‘Dinna fash yerself. Yer Mam and I are already working on that, Fergus will soon be a proper Fraser, definitely and forever.’ Faith’s face lighted up and she hugged him before jump down his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Eggnog Drunk Horny Claire ahead

After all children have told him what they wanted for Christmas, Jamie gave a short speech, mostly written by Jenny and left the auditorium to “fly back to the North Pole”, actually, to a classroom upstairs to change into his own clothes. He was about to begin undressing when he heard the door open and close behind him.

‘God’s sake, Sassenach, what are ye doing here?’ He asked to his wife.

‘Don’t take it off.’ she said on a husky voice, ‘You still have someone to ask her Christmas wishes.’

‘I thought I had asked every bairn downstairs.’ Said Jamie

‘It’s not a child,’ said Claire, rounding him on to sit on of the classroom chairs,’ it’s me.’ 

‘Ye really want to do this?’ Jamie asked, as Claire sit on his lap, not at the side as a child, but open legged facing him.

‘Do it for me.’ Claire answered to him.

‘OK, lass.’ Said Jamie trying to get back on character,’ what do ye want for Christmas?’

‘I want my husband to fuck me,’ Claire whispered at Jamie’s ear. ‘right here, right now.’

‘That’s verra bawdy talk,’ said Jamie feeling both surprised and aroused, ‘I’ll have to put ye on the naughty list.’

‘The punish me, hard and fast.’ Said Claire before passionately kissed him. Like attracted by a magnet, his hands kneading her round, smooth arse, too smooth, actually, no underwear marks- hadn’t she been wearing knickers that morning? And what was that faint taste on her?

‘Have you been drinking?’ Jamie asked his wife, who had began to grind herself on his bulge.

‘Just some eggnog.’ She answered, kissing him again

‘That eggnog? I’ve just seen Jenny scold Rupert because he put too much whiskey on it without her permission.’ Said Jamie after recover his breath, ‘How much have ye had?’

‘Four, maybe five cups.’ Said Claire, ‘please,Jamie.’

‘Claire, we canna do this here…’ He was stopped by another kiss

‘It won’t be long,’ and it certainly wouldn’t if she carried on rubbing herself like that on him, ‘and everyone is busy at the party.’

Jamie finally lost the last strand of auto-control, standing up with Claire still on his arms and taking to the teachers table, rolling her skirt up as she fumble with his trousers fly.

‘Ye’re goin’ to pay for this.’ Said Jamie driving himself between her legs.

‘That was the plan from the beginning.’ Said Claire, squeezing his buttocks to make him go deeper on her.

He answered by speed his movements, making her moan and purr at his ear. At some point, he bent her backwards, opening her shirt and quickly fastening his mouth on one nipple, sucking it through the lace of her bra, whilst his other hand traveled downwards to caress the mound between her legs.

‘Don’t stop now!’ She panted at Jamie, who obligingly kept up with his ministrations until he felt her climax, joining her few moments later.

They were still lost in each other when the door banged out suddenly.

‘They ye are!’ Jenny shouted from the door, ‘In the moment I saw ye two weren’t at the party, I kent ye were up to no good. Canna ye wait until ye get home as everyone else? Ye’re no’ better that the children.’

‘Jenny, sister,’ said Jamie, becoming redder and redder with every passing second, ‘could ye please let us get decent before scold us?’

Jenny huffed and left, luckily closing the door after her.

‘Sassenach, Ye’ll be the death of me.’ Said Jamie kissing her nose.

‘But you’ll enjoy every step of it.’ Said Claire squeezing his buttocks again.

‘And damned if I don’t.’ Answered Jamie.


End file.
